


Between Brothers

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Ficlet, Forced Orgasm, Het, Incest, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Between Brothers

Charlie straddled Rose's face as it hung off the edge of the bed. He'd learned from experience that it was an excellent position for deep throating. Saliva and tears ran down her cheeks.

He'd never seen her look so beautiful.

"You're doing so good, Rosie," he said, fingers rubbing her clit and making her squirm, her whimpers effectively gagged by his cock in her throat.

He reached for the back of her neck and held her steady while he fucked her face, groaning as he watched his come spill out of her mouth when he came.

Pulling out, he tapped his wand to her clit, her entire body seizing as she orgasmed. It seemed only fair to reward her for a job well done.

"Did you like that, baby girl?" he asked, caressing her sticky cheek and slipping his fingers back into her mouth. She sucked them greedily and he laughed. "Come and see me after Christmas supper and I'll show you something even better." Her soft moan assured Charlie he'd be partaking in many more delights with her while home for the holidays.

His eyes flicked to the corner of the room and nodded toward the Disillusioned man watching from the corner. He heard rustling and the pull of the zip. 

Charlie looked down at Rose who was still utterly blissed out and spent, unaware of her father slipping out of the room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good Ol' Uncle Charlie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176599) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154)




End file.
